Spring Break in Konoha
by FarCryFromDead
Summary: Shikamaru doesn't only have his thoughts on the clouds, but on the smexy girls on the beach. What could he be planning? AND where does Ino fit into all this?
1. Waiting for Spring Break

Spring Break in Konoha

Author: FarCryFromDead

_Ten minutes to go…eight minutes to go…_Nara Shikamaru sat in his seat and watched the clock on the wall, ticking down the minutes till his class got out for Spring Break.

_Waiting is so troublesome_, the lazy shinobi in training thought. He buried his head in his arms. No sooner had he done that than he felt something, like a paper ball, hit him on the back of the head. He ignored it. Suddenly two hit his head and he heard a giggle right behind him that he recognized as Yamanaka Ino, his blonde, girly classmate. He ignored the other balls and the giggle. Three paper balls. Ignore. Four paper balls. Ignore. Five paper balls. Ignore.

Before he realized it, Shikamaru was hidden by a paper ball mountain. He lifted his head lazily and looked around. He cast a bored glance at the clock and straightened up immediately.

_Yes! Thirty seconds!_ He silently cheered. He stretched his arms. He heard the sound of paper being crumpled up and looked around for the culprit. He turned to see Uzumaki Naruto, just four seats away from where he sat, wading up a piece of paper. Shika rolled his eyes and put his head back down. Of course, the moment he put his head down the bell rang.

Shika stood up and stretched his lengthy arms. Roughly two dozen students stood up, gathered all their belongings, all the while chattering animatedly with each other. Shika paid little heed to most of the students. There was however, the beautiful Yamanaka Ino and all her long haired glory. Spring break was in and Shika had no plans of letting her out of his site.

Spring break meant swimming, swimming meant bikinis. Shika could almost feel the nosebleed hit as he thought of how Ino would look in her swimsuit. It wasn't just Ino that he couldn't wait to see, but Haruno Sakura, the pink haired kunoichi had a certain something about her that Shika couldn't quite figure out what he absolutely adored about her.

Shika had to admit, to himself and no one else obviously, that women weren't really as troublesome as he told every one. When he was "cloud watching" he wasn't actually thinking about the clouds, his thoughts mostly only revolved around Yamanaka.

------------------------------------------End Chapter 1------------------------------------------------

_So if I go and "watch the clouds" at the beach on Saturday, I could catch Miss Ino in her swimsuit, or should I say, swim-cute_. He blushed at his own brilliance. It was no wonder that people thought he was total genius and now he figured he knew why.

He put on his swimming trunks and headed out of his apartment.


	2. Sakura's Arrival

Well, I figured I'd be nice and leave a new chapter even though its been kinda soon, still wanted to be nice . thanks to all those that reviewed...all both of you lol

Still Not Owning Naruto...just this fic...so don't sue me...please?

----------------CHAPTER 2

Shika stared up at the cloudless sky of the first day of spring break. _Well, there goes my alibi_, he sighed inwardly.

He walked on to the beach at the lake and spread out his towel. He sat down and stared out over the ocean. _Well, it's a nice change of scenery_, he thought.

He watched as Haruzuka Tenten, dressed in a little dark brown strapless bikini, and Hyuuga Hinata wearing a light blue one piece. They were playing "chicken fight" in the water with Tenten atop Hyuuga Neji's shoulders despite the fact that he seemed reluctant to join in the fun, and Hinata blushing as usual on Uzumaki Naruto's shoulders.

The game ended when Neji gave Naruto an envious glare and pushed him and Hinata over and splashing into the water (A/N: -pervy laugh- Heh Heh, incest…). Tenten whooped and yelled at Neji who reluctantly held up his hand to let her smack it.

Shika snickered at good old "Stick-in-the-Mud" Neji, in his contempt for anything even remotely "fun".

Tenten stopped celebrating as soon as Naruto convinced Hinata to get back up and go at it again. Hinata got up and glared at Tenten fiercely and activated Byakugan, rather pointlessly in Shika's opinion, though he knew it was just to intimidate her opponent.

Naruto charged at Neji and Hinata held her arms out at Tenten. Naruto lunged at Neji and Hinata grabbed on to Tenten's shoulders. Neji held up his arms in an X over his chest to block as he took a defensive stance. Naruto punched at Neji while Hinata wrestled with Tenten who was struggling to stay up and Neji moved forward to push Naruto, forcing Tenten to lose her distance and nearly her balance.

Shika noted how if one of the bottom members made a move against the other, it would affect their partner's advantage, or lack thereof.

Tenten pulled one arm away as she looked over Hinata's shoulder and waved, "Hey, Sakura!" she yelled. Shika turned his head so fast his neck kinked. He fell flat on his when he saw Sakura's swimsuit.

She was dressed in a green tank-kini that failed to hide her bellybutton. _More like, tank-kinky_, Shika thought to himself. Her hair was tied up and only her bangs hung down over her face. Her slender, beautiful arms wielded…a volleyball.

"Hey everyone!" she yelled and waved. Shikamaru only saw her beautiful smile, glowing as she laughed. She was surrounded but falling cherry blossoms in his vision.

Shika stared shamelessly. However, he wasn't so caught up in the adorable pink haired kunoichi that he didn't see Neji take advantage of the distraction and push Naruto, who was drooling at Sakura, down and Hinata with him.

Sakura laughed and continued walking down the beach. Shika realized that she was walking right towards him.

_Oh no! Here she comes! She's coming right at me! What do I do? What do I do?!_ He panicked and laid down and stared at the sky, but only before remembering there were no clouds. _Damnit! I'm so busted, I'm so_-

"Hey, Shikamaru," Sakura said, spreading out her towel next to his, "Are you going to go swimming?" she asked, looking at him with a smile.

"Well-I-came-to-watch-the…uh…uh…waves…yeah that's it, I-came-to-watch-the-waves," he burst out in one breath, looking around all shifty-eyed.

"Well, that sounds like fun, mind if I join you?" she asked.

Shika had stop to think about this one.

_On one hand, she would be right next here to me…next to me…right here for real._

"_**But what about her swimming, in the water, all…wet?"** _A little voice in the back of Shika's mind piped up.

_NO! no not tha- well actually…that does sound nice. But if she stays up here, there might be a volleyball game, plenty of bouncing._

"**_Well the bouncy is nice, but what about her being all wet _and_ bouncy?"_**

_Hmm… I like it. But how…how?_

"Shika?" Sakura interrupted his thoughts, "Did you hear me?" she asked.

Shika turned abruptly to her, his face burning, "Uh, how about we go swim? I was just thinking about going," he lied.

Her face lit up and she smiled, "That sounds like a good idea."

He got up and started headed for the water, afraid she would see the drool.

He waded into the water up to his hips and then dove in. He kicked a couple of times and then surfaced. He turned just in time to see Sakura go under. He looked around at where ever she might pop up.

Then he saw it…one of the most beautiful sites he had ever witnessed in his life. It was almost in slow motion as she came up out of the water and wiped her bangs out of her face. The water only came up to her belly button, which left plenty to stare at as the water dripped off her slender figure.

She opened her eyes, and smiled at Shika.

He dove back under to hide his nosebleed. He was already able to tell that this was going to be a GREAT Spring Break.

--------------------------------------------END CHAPTER---------------------------------------------

Shika stared Dumbfounded. He had thought Sakura looked great in her swimsuit but he could hardly believe his eyes when he saw Ino.


	3. Ino's Arrival

**La...okies, you guys win. I have decided to be a nice person and give you guys Que Fanfare my third chapter! Que death of Fanfare Yes yes...thank you thank you fine citizens! Waves merrily**

**Okies, well i made some people mad last chapter by bring Sakura into the affair, but fear not for there are others who can take her place!**

**Four minutes unt'll**

**I bid thee, Farew'll!**

"H-hey Sakura, I noticed that you brought a volleyball, could we go play?" Hinata called out timidly.

Shika's brain nearly hemorrhaged and he fell back into the water, floating like a dead body. _Volleyball, the game of innocence, the game of…bouncy_, thoughts like these continued to surge through his mind.

"**_You mean, the game of wet and bouncy?"_** There was that little voice in the back of Shika's head again. It was a slightly troublesome voice, but Shika had to admit that it had some really smart ideas.

Shika was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't notice until about 10 pokes later that Sakura was trying to get his attention, "Shika, Shika, hello? Are you alive?"

He stood up in the water and snapped to, "Uh, yeah, I think the heat was just getting to me," he lied. (A/N: is it just me or is Shika turning into quite the little liar?) He started walking up to the beach, however a glimmer of shiny platinum blond hair caught his eye.

There on the beach, holding Sakura's beach ball, was Yamanaka Ino. Shika had thought that he was amazed when he saw Sakura, but he could barely believe Ino.

She sported no more than a purple sarong with a black and pink poke-a-dotted string bikini. She held the volleyball up and grinned challengingly, "Come on, Sakura, I'll take you on." She called out.

Shika couldn't believe his ears. The two girls he was most infatuated with were going to go at it in a game of boun-…anou…volleyball.

Tenten whooped and ran up to the beach and stood next to Ino, "I'm on Yamanaka's team, so are you Neji," she demanded. Neji opened his mouth to protest, but shut it as Tenten shot him a fierce look.

"So that gives me Naruto and Hinata, but what about Shika?" Sakura asked.

Every one stared at Shika who was totally spaced out…

_Bouncy, yes bouncy, Sakura's all wet, how will Ino get wet? Geez, all this planning is too troublesome, it's like a game of Shogi from hell. Maybe if I just go up and casually throw water on Ino…no, too obvious, Kage Mane? Hmm…that sounds good, but is it a smart move…what to do, what to do._ More perverted…really perverted thoughts crossed his mind.

"Hold on, it's really hot, I'm gonna take a dip real fast, then you're on Sakura!" Ino yelled.

"I'm not gonna lose to you!" Sakura replied.

Shika could barely contain himself when he saw Ino running for the water, all Baywatch style. She reached the water and splashed about before diving headlong in.

_What is her problem, is she trying to give me blue balls?!?!?! _Shika bounced from foot to foot in the water. It was when she surfaced from the water that Shika fell back, his nose spurting blood by the bucket load.

"Shika! Shika are you OK?" Ino came bounding over to Shika, much to his pleasure.

Two big blue eyes stared at Shika in worry. _Wait! She's worried! She's so hot when she worries! Even better, she's worried about me!_ Shika threw a little victory party in his pants- anou…mind!

Ino helped Shika into a standing position and dragged him to the beach. Shika had to admit, for a chick, Ino was pretty strong.

She pulled him onto the beach and laid him down on the sand, "Shikamaru? Are you alright?" she asked looking panic stricken. _Just play it cool Shika, just play it cool and things will be alright._

"Yeah, this sun is just so troublesome," he said coolly, "Stupid cloudless sky." He muttered to himself.

"If you're not feeling well, you should sit out of the game and just watch for now, I don't want you dying on me before we finally get to graduate!" Ino scolded him. She tapped him on the nose and ran off to start the game.

Shika moved around to the side of the court to get a better view of the match. He watched Ino and Sakura, screaming and grunting as they seemed to single each other out. Hinata would set the ball, Sakura would spike it, and Ino never failed to dive for it. She actually got it at least 90 of the time.

The game ended only when no one could see the ball on the sand.

"Hinata, I'll walk you home," Naruto offered.

"Y-you will, N-N-Naruto?" Hinata stuttered in embarrassment, her cheeks burning redder than the sunset in the distance.

"Hey! She's my cousin, so _I'll_ walk her home," Neji cut in.

"You can't Neji, because you're walking _me_ home," Tenten said innocently.

"I never said-,"

"No, but I did," Tenten interrupted. Shikamaru could see who wore the pants in that relationship, if that's what you wanted to call it.

"Ok, well I have to get home now," Sakura said as she picked up and brushed off her sandy volleyball, "See you guys tomorrow!" She walked off, waving to everyone over her shoulder.

"Yeah, I should get going too," Ino smiled, "I have to get home and take care of the plants," Shika knew she was referring to the flower shop her family owned and ran.

"_**Hey, stupid, here's your chance to make a move! Offer to walk her home!**_

_Hey, shut up and keep out of this._

"_**Alright, baka, forget walking her home, don't let her think better of you so that you could ask her out. See if I care."**_

"_But…aren't you my conscience? _

"_**Point?"**_

_Well, wouldn't that mean that you were me? _

"_**Where the hell is this going?! Duh, I'm you, what kind of stupid question is that?"**_

_Hold on I'm getting there. If you are me and I would be upset if I didn't take the opportunity to walk her home wouldn't you be upset then?_

"…_**Ok, you win there, but that's the last time."**_

_Actually as long as you win, so do I._

Shika had been so busy arguing with himself that he hardly realized that Ino was walking off. He blinked and ran after her, "Hey, Ino. Hold up, I'll walk you home." He called after her.

She turned and watched as he ran after her, "Are you sure it's not too _troublesome_? Aren't you always saying that women are troublesome?" she winked, "What do you want out of walking me home?" she shot him a sly look and started walking. Shika was right at her side.

He could tell she was suspicious so he took a new approach to the situation, "Nah, I need something to kill the time until my mom finishes cooking dinner," he turned and smiled at her, "Trust me, you don't want to be caught alone with that woman."

She laughed, "Sounds like my dad."

They walked and talked until they got to Ino's house, which Shika thought was all too soon.

"Ok, well thanks for walking me home, Shikamaru," she smiled and walked up to her front door step; Shika remained back on the sidewalk. He gave her a lazy, nonchalant salute with two fingers.

She smiled and waved back to him and went inside.

Shika was thankful that she had gone inside and couldn't see as his face burned as he blushed.

---------------------------------------------End Chapter 3---------------------------------------------

If only Shika had had any clue who he was going to see that day, he would have stayed home.

"_Why do people always have to ruin things for me? Stupid." He muttered to himself as he walked behind the other two ninja in training. _


	4. AN Announcement!

Hey hey! Shout out to all my faithful readers!

Hey, I just wanted to thank you all SO MUCH for all your support with my story. I was so scared I was gonna get flamed left and right for making Shikamaru such a perv, but it all turned out in the end, huh?

Well, there is one more thing I wanted to say. I hadn't planned on updating Spring Break in Konoha for another week, but I figured since this story has gained so many responses in such short time, I could update within the next two days with my next chapter . However, there is a catch. I need 15 reviews by Friday before I update ;-) If the standard is not met, who knows when I will post my next...lol

I have completed the whole story, there are only 8 chapters . Heh Heh sorry! But, I can't wait to post them all and get everyone's responses! SO START REVIEWING NOW lol.

Thanks again for making my story such a hit!

Love ya mina!

IzUmI


	5. The Ones We Love To Hate

**I LOVE YOU ALL!!**

**You guys are really awesome! Thanks you all for reviewing and all that… and now for the special treat you guys have all waited so patiently for!**

**THE FOURTH CHAPTER!!**

**Thanks everyone for all your input and advice. However, one thing was brought to my attention. Some of you disapprove of me calling Shikamaru 'Shika'. Now as I live in a true democracy (yes, hard to believe at times, but its true…) I will be taking a vote, majority rules and all that fun stuff. Should I continue to call Shikamaru 'Shika' or call him by his rightful name?**

**Review or message me for your vote and I'll get back to ya'll on it. If you want me to stop calling him Shika, I can easily go back and rewrite some of my story, because some of the story goes hand in hand with him being called Shika vs. Shikamaru by some people. It's a small spoiler, but I'm not gonna go into deeper detail.**

**I just have to share one important fact with every one right now…Now if only I could remember what it was that I was supposed to say…it was really important, but now I can't remember… . dang it!**

**Oh well, ON WITH THE SHOW!!**

**((still don't own Naruto yet…why can't those fools just understand the many more uses for Monopoly money??? Just a few signatures and some Monopoly money and I could own it…if only…Bakas!))**

Shika was in no real hurry to get to the beach that day. Ino was supposed to be working until late noon at her flower shop, so he wouldn't really have anything to admire, besides Sakura.

He slowly walked up the street, eyes to the sky, watching the clouds as they drifted lazily overhead. He sighed, "Wish I were a cloud, then I wouldn't have to walk all the way from one place to another…So troublesome."

He was so busy staring at the clouds that he didn't even notice when a certain pink haired someone walked up next to him.

"Hey, Shikamaru," Sakura giggled.

"Holy shit!" Shika burst out in surprise and jumped about five feet into the air. He clutched his chest and closed his eyes, breathing quick and shallow, "Don't scare me like that, woman!"

He opened his eyes to glare at her and twitched. She was wearing skin tight black pants with a camouflage tank top with fishnet hanging from the bodice of the shirt. Her navel was all exposed and he noticed there was a hole like a piercing in it.

He pointed to the pierce mark in confusion, "You got…ouch?" he stated blankly.

She giggled again and nodded, "Yeah, I thought Sasuke-kun would think I was cool if I was able to put up with a belly ring."

Shika sighed, "I don't think I'll ever get you girls. You do things to impress people who don't even care," he said, "Sasuke wouldn't care if you got a tattoo devoting your life to him. He's kind of cold and out there."

"Hey! Don't say things like that! Sasuke has reasons for being that way! You shouldn't judge him because of that. Besides, the fact that he is so strong, makes him really popular," Sakura jumped down Shika's throat.

"Ok, whatever," Shika rolled his eyes, "I'm sure the way he looks had nothing to do with his social standing."

"Well, there's that too, but that's not the only thing I like about him!" Sakura blushed.

"He's annoying, he acts like he's too good for the rest of us," Shika said.

"That's because I am better than most of you," a cold voice said from behind him.

"**_He did not just come and interrupt our conversation with Sakura-chan,"_** Shika's little voice growled.

_Unfortunately it looks like he did_, Shika thought.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura squealed and turned to jump on him. Shika stopped walking and turned to see Sasuke attacked by the girl. Shika glared over his shoulder at Sakura who clung tightly.

"_**She has no shame does she?"**_

_Doesn't look like it does it?_

"Sasuke! Are you going to go to the beach?" Sakura asked eagerly.

"I don't see why I couldn't get out and do some swimming, but not for long, I have training I want to get to," he said importantly.

Sasuke shouldered past Shika who shoved his hands in his pockets. Sakura ran after and clung to Sasuke's arm as he put his hands in his pockets.

Shika glared at the back of Sasuke's head. "Why do people always have to ruin things for me? Stupid." He muttered to himself as he walked behind the other two ninja in training.

However, he didn't mind the view of Sakura from where he walked by any means. He smiled to himself as he watched the weaving of Sakura's—

"Sasuke-kun! Shikamaru!" Shika paused as he heard a familiar voice call out to them. He turned to see Ino running to catch up with them, clad in her sarong and bikini top.

"Ino, I thought you had to work at your shop today," Shika said when she finally caught up.

"I did, but Dad said that I should enjoy the time I had out of school and took over my shift for me," she smiled. Suddenly, her eyes narrowed as she looked over Shika's shoulder.

Shika turned to see what she was glaring at and saw and nodded to himself. Sakura was clutching Sasuke's arm so tight Shika was pretty sure Sasuke had lost feeling in it by this point.

Ino muscled past Shika and grabbed hold of Sasuke's other arm and pulled teasingly, "Sasuke-kun, are you going to the beach with us?" she asked excitedly.

"Hn," Sasuke sighed. They all took that for a yes, "But not for long, because unlike you slackers, I'm not going to waste this time to practice and train on my own."

The girls began swooning over him and glaring at each other then offering Sasuke-_kun_ their fondest compliments.

"Sounds troublesome to me," Shika interrupted, "Spring break is about relaxing and being able to sleep and enjoy the swimsuits at the beach-,"

The girls turned mechanically and stared at him, disgust written all over their faces.

"Anou, I mean, enjoy swimming in our swimsuits at the beach, not enjoy other swimsuits, no that's just wrong. Not to mention it's perverted and what's the point of staring at under developed girls when there are women in the hot springs so big and round and-," even Sasuke wore a disturbed expression. Shika knew he had no hopes of saving his ass this time.

"So big and round in the stomachs with the miracle of birth?" Shika shrugged and smiled nervously and rubbed the back of his neck, and gave a shaky laugh.

"That's wrong," Sakura said bluntly.

"That's sick," Sasuke said in the same fashion.

"That's wrong-sick," Ino stated. (A/N: I stole the 'wrong-sick' from one of my reviewers. It is not my original word, I love you readers and reviewers!)

Shika looked at Ino who started confused and horrified. He then looked to Sakura who blinked and looked as if she was going to be sick. He looked at Sasuke who stared smugly

"Hey, Uchiha, you can't say anything, you're gay, and we all know it," Shika said. Immediately, he realized he should have kept his peace after his first stupid comment.

The next thing he knew he was running up and down the streets of Konoha from the two rampaging fan girls.

"Women really are troublesome!" Shika yelled as he sprinted and leaped from place to place as fast as he could.

---------------------------------------------End Chapter 4---------------------------------------------

"How come you don't like Sasuke anyways?" Ino asked as she stared at the sky.

_Because you like him and not me_, Shika thought sadly as he watched a cloud shaped like…well…a cloud float across the sky on the lazy breeze of spring.

**Will Shika Finally Express His Feelings For Ino-chan? Does Ino feel anything for him?**

**Izumi**


	6. Confessions?

**Blargh…yeah yeah yeah…The usual here, nothing to report, besides my massive head ache and inability to focus.**

**OMG!! Wait wait wait! There is one thing! I have to tell you all to go and watch something. After you finish reading and reviewing (with the review part not being forgotten) you have to go to type in "Fun with Akatsuki" in the search bar thing…then go watch episode 1. It's the greatest thing on earth. One man does all the animation, all the voices and its unbelievable. Its sooooooooo funny! Go and see it, ok? It's not done by me, I just felt the need to advertise it…**

**((I do not own Naruto, Shikamaru, Sakura, etc. so get over it.))**

**Oki-dokes! Now I bid you adieu and on with the view!**

**The following presentation will be brought to you after this message**

**Due to my own stupidity, I forgot to mention that the "Wrong-sick" comment said in the last chapter was all thanks to ****xXJigokuShoujoXx**** so I have to make it up to them by doing this:**

**THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO ****xXJigokuShoujoXx****-SAN!! THANK YOU FOR YOUR SUPPORT AND GREAT LITTLE WORD IN MY LAST CHAPPIE!! **

**Okies, on with the Show**

**--------------------**

Shikamaru sat on the roof with Akimichi Choji, his childhood friend, as he munched potato chip after potato chip.

"I can't believe I said that, it only caused trouble," Shika groaned and stared up at the clouds drifting lazily in the sky.

"It's not like you to get so worked up over something," Choji said through a mouthful, "You ought to calm down and just get over it."

Choji was right. It wasn't like him at all to worry about stupid things like that. Shika sighed and stood up, "Ok, well thanks for listening," he said, "I'm gonna go down to the beach for a little if you want to come."

"Nah, I think I'll hang out up here for a little while, then I'll go train a little," Choji declined his offer and opened another bag of potato chips that smelled suspiciously like barbeque.

"Ok, see you later then," Shikamaru headed down the steps as a butterfly fluttered in the opposite direction. Shika smiled, he was ready now to face whatever was waiting for him.

------

Shika watched from the sand dunes as Ino splashed Sakura. Sakura laughed and splashed back, catching Ino squarely in the face. Ino glared at her and tackled her.

Meanwhile, Sasuke shoved Naruto under while talking to Neji. Naruto's arms flailed around and Sasuke held him down with his elbows. Moments later, bubbles came to the surface where Naruto once was.

"SASUKE!" Sakura yelled as she watched as the bubbles no longer floated up. Sasuke rolled his eyes and moved his arms and Naruto came up gasping for air.

Being water-logged didn't affect Naruto at all. Still gasping and sucking for breath, he dove in at Sasuke who sidestepped and watched Naruto do a belly flop. Shika winced imagining how painful that must have been.

Shikamaru couldn't help but turn to watch Ino as she smiled and laughed at the boys' antics. He smiled and sighed. She was really beautiful, even if he didn't want to admit it.

"**_Face it, friend. She's out of our league," _**Shika's conscience pepped up unexpectedly.

_Shut up you, she's not out of our league._

"_**Yeah, you keep telling yourself that, kid. But you and I both know that as long as that Uchiha kid's around, we don't stand a chance."**_

Suddenly Shika noticed Ino was moving up the hill, straight in his direction!

_Damn, this could prove potentially troublesome. _Shika rushed to find a place to hide as Ino advanced on his hiding place. _She'll never forget about what I said earlier about the women in the bath house. I can't let her see me now!_

He ducked into some tall, brown, dead looking grass and settled down. Ino came over the hill just as he quit moving. Shika held his breath as she passed by him.

She walked past him without so much as a glance in his direction.

He breathed in relief.

"What are we hiding from?" The girly voice came from right behind him.

Shika gulped and turned to see two enormous ocean blue eyes staring at him.

"HOLY CRAP!" he yelled, scrambling to get away from Ino, "HOW THE HELL DID YOU GET HERE?!"

"Here? I walked, how did you get here?" Ino replied with a smart-ass smirk. Shika paused and stared at Ino as realization hit him.

"That was a clone that just walked by, wasn't it?" Shika frowned. Ino nodded happily.

"See that? I finally figured out how to do it!" She seemed too thrilled.

"You mean you couldn't do it before?" Shika gave her a bored look.

Ino shook her head seriously, "Well, I could, I just had problems making an exact clone."

Shikamaru stared in awe. There really didn't seem to be anything she couldn't do, "Well, that's amazing."

"_**This is your chance! Go for it you, loser!"**_

_Ok, ok, pipe down you annoying little…never mind._ Shika scolded his conscience.

"Ino," Shika gulped and looked at Ino seriously, "Ino, I have to tell you some-."

"Hold on, Sasuke-kun, I'll go tell her," Sakura called back as she walked up in Shika and Ino's direction.

Shika and Ino stared at each other, eyes wide in worry, "She's coming!" they both mouthed to the other. They both blinked and Ino snorted at their likeness of mind. Shika smiled as she snorted.

"_**SHE'S SO FREAKING HOT!"**_

Yeah, tell me about it… 

"Lay low!" Ino whispered and pressed herself to the ground, pulling Shika down with her. She pressed a hand into his shoulder to keep him from moving, even though he knew it was unnecessary.

Sakura, like Ino's clone, walked right by with out even looking in their direction.

Shika and Ino both sighed in unison. Ino sat up and looked at Shika, "Oh, what did you want to tell me?"

Shika felt his face light up, "Uh, well, you see…I…Well, Ugh…" He sighed, "This is way too troublesome for me, how about we go else where?"

Ino gave him a sideways look and raised an eyebrow, "Alone?"

"Unless you want _Sasuke-kun_ to join us," Shika said boredly.

She glared at him, "Hey, Sasuke has nothing to do with this conversation, so leave him out of it," she said, color creeping into her cheeks.

"Whatever, look, can we just go?"

"Yeah, sure," Ino sighed and stood up, Shika following suit, slow as usual.

"Come on, I'll show you my favorite place," Shika lead the way.

------------------

"Wow!" Ino stared over the railing of the tall building where Shika had only been about two hours ago with Choji, who had long since left, "It's amazing up here! You can practically see all of Konoha from here!"

Shika watched Ino stare in awe as a breeze picked up, tossing Ino's long, blonde hair about gently. She held a hand above her eyes to shield them from the blinding light of the sun.

It was like a vision from the gods to Shikamaru as he watched her.

"If Sasuke ever got time, maybe he would like to see it up here," Ino said offhandedly.

Shika sighed in frustration, "Yeah, Sasuke would love it, wouldn't he? Then maybe he would love to go for a skip in the meadow before his picnic. He would love that, hm?" He said, sarcasm thick as potato salad in his voice.

Ino turned to him with a seriously pained look in her eyes, "How come you don't like Sasuke anyways?" Ino asked as she looked to the sky.

_Because you like him and not me_, Shika thought sadly as he watched a cloud shaped like…well…a cloud float across the sky on the lazy breeze of spring.

"Because, well," Shika reached up and scratched the back of his neck, "Well…"

"Well?" Ino said, feigning patience.

Shika took a deep breath, struggling with his courage, _Here we go…_

"Because you like him…the way I like you," he blurted out, "Ino…I love you."

Ino froze, still staring at the sky. Her eyes slowly looked to him, horror reflected in their endless blueness.

"You…What?"

---------------------------------------------End Chapter 5---------------------------------------------

_Give me the most advanced training rather than this any day!_ Shika thought silently as Yamanaka Ino, his long time love interest, walked right past him without even saying "Good Afternoon".

"You really screwed up this time, man," Naruto laughed and punched Shika playfully in the arm.

"I know…" Shika sighed sadly to himself.

**Good Lord! Shika? Having troubles with his love life? After finally confessing, how will Ino take the news? Wait until the next chapter to find out, friends!**

**Thanks for all your guys' support in my story. You have all given me such great advice and stood behind me in my crazy decisions! I Really do appreciate all of you who just so much as read this story. You don't even have to review, I'm just so happy that people are reading my work! I really appreciate all of you so much!**

**Love ya xXJigokuShoujoXx!! Thanks for not destroying me for forgetting to mention your name in my last chapter!!**


	7. Question in Waiting

**Hey Fans of "Spring Break"!!! Wow, six down, two to go. Y'all know what that means? It means it's time to get on with the story before y'all shoot me in the face Haha!**

**Now without further hesitation, I present to you, chapter six of Spring Break In Konoha.**

**Featuring: **

**Nara Shikamaru as himself (AKA Shika)**

**Yamanaka Ino as herself **

**Finally we have Guest Star Chuck Norris as Uzumaki Naruto!!! (Nah, just kiddin ya. I wouldn't do that to y'all. Lol.)**

**ENJOY!! 3!!!**

Shikamaru sighed as he watched Ino walk past him without some much as look at him. Rather, she turned her head to look at the fruit stand to her right as she passed him on her left.

Shika sighed and shoved his hands in his pocket and slouched.

_Man, I'm such a loser. Why would I tell her like that?_

She walked into the little flower shop that was owned by her family just a few stores down. Shika considered going in after her, but found the prospect too troublesome.

He moved against the current of the crowd. The market was packed today as people hustled and bustled by in the streets. Vendors called out, promoting their products.

"Apples, fresh, ripe apples! 100 yen each! Get your fresh apples!"

"Fish! Fish fish fish fish fish!!!!! Get fish! Likes dem fishies! Yes, we likes dem raw and wriggling! Get fishes!"

Shika moved through the crowd. He knew where he needed to be. He needed to think away from the crowd.

He was nearing the edge of the crowd when a flash of bright color caught his eye. Two men were trying to put up a banner, which made reading the sign difficult. After a few moments of struggling, the banner was up. Shika read:

_**Spring Festival. Celebrate the spring and ward off the spirits. Konoha Spring Festival tomorrow evening.**_

Shika stared for a moment. Festivals meant kimonos.

"_**Those things leave way too much to the imagination."**_His conscience nagged.

_But, Ino-chan…in a kimono. Wow._

"_**Too much to imagine. Too much work. Nothing at all like a swimsuit."**_

_But she'd look so cute!_

"_**But that means you have to get dressed up too…"**_

_So? It'll be worth it to see Ino…or even Sakura in a kimono. Can you think of how her hair will look?_

"_**Yeah, all up and not down…you know, like covering her wet, shining, brea-."**_

_Hey! That's what got us in trouble the first time! Stop it!_

"_**But…boobies…"**_

_No! Bad boy!_

"_**And a wet, dirty girl, what's your point?"**_

_Shut up! Just go away!_

Shika rolled his eyes. He needed to keep his mind clear. He didn't need to think about the stress his antics had brought up the previous day.

"Still can't believe I told her that," he grumbled to himself.

"Who are you talking to?" a cute little voice that belonged to a certain pink-haired kunoichi asked, causing Shika to nearly jump out of his skin.

"Sakura?! Holy…where did you come from?!" Shika blinked in surprise.

"Didn't your mother ever tell you about the birds and the bees?" She asked with a smart ass grin.

Shikamaru narrowed his eyes, "Yeah, yeah, smart-ass. Keep it up."

Sakura giggled and hugged him, "So did you hear about the festival tomorrow?"

Shika shrugged, "Yeah, what of if?" he asked trying to maintain the "I'm too cool to care" thing he had going.

"Well, its tomorrow," Sakura shrugged also. "Is there some one you want to take with you?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, like who?" He asked skeptically.

"Like a certain Yamanaka Ino?"

Shika blinked taken aback, "How did you…why do you…what makes you think I would want to take _her_?"

Sakura burst into giggles, "Shikamaru-san, you're so funny! It's totally obvious that you like her. Why don't you just tell her?"

"Oh yeah, that would work real great, huh?" He glared at her. Did she even understand the irony of that question?

"Well, what's the worst that could happen, she'd say no?"

"Or she'd quit talking to me altogether. Look, just don't worry about it, alright?" Shika waved his hand as if to get the notion out of the conversation.

Sakura pouted, "But if you ask her out and she says yes, I won't have any more competition to get to Sasuke-kun! Come on, Shikamaru, please?"

Shikamaru pretended to ponder a moment, "Hm…let me think…NO!"

"No what?" Naruto popped up behind Sakura.

Shikamaru raised his hands in surrender, "Where are all these people coming from? Why aren't you guys down at the beach or something?"

"They kicked us off," Naruto and Sakura said in unison.

Shika blinked, "Kicked you off, can they do that?"

"Yeah, this is a dictatorship, they can do whatever the hell they want," Naruto replied.

Shikamaru couldn't help but nod in agreement.

"Naruto, make him know that he needs to take Ino to the festival tomorrow," Sakura pointed at Shikamaru.

Shika turned and glared at Sakura, "Hey, I already said no, what part of no don't you understand?!?!?!?!"

"Just ask her out," Sakura said.

Shikamaru bunched his fists. He felt abnormally frustrated with the situation. Couldn't they just leave him be?

"She's right, you should totally take Ino with you," Naruto nodded wisely.

That was when Shika snapped.

"Ok, the reason I won't is because I already told her I like her. I think she has a hot body and I want to bang her. I told her and now she won't talk to me. She won't look at me and I'm sure as hell she won't go to that stupid festival with me!"

Of course, with poor Shika's luck, that was the moment Ino chose to walk by. She had obviously heard from the twitch of her eye, but other wise walked on.

_Give me the most advanced training rather than this any day!_ Shika thought silently as Yamanaka Ino, his long time love interest, walked right past him without even saying "Good Afternoon".

"You really screwed up this time, man," Naruto laughed and punched Shika playfully in the arm.

"I know…" Shika sighed sadly to himself.

Sakura stood dumbfounded, "Y-you told her already? And she said no?"

Shika sighed again, "Actually she didn't say anything."

There was a long awkward silence between the three preteens.

"Sakura-chan, will you go to the festival with me?" Naruto asked cautiously.

Sakura turned, appearing as though he had asked his death wish. Then she paused and her expression turned thoughtful, "Actually, that could work for me. I could make Sasuke jealous and then he would be begging for me to go out with him! Yeah, I'll go with you, Naruto-kun!"

Naruto looked hurt, but smiled in good nature, "Aw, but Sakura-chan…Do I have to go just to be used by you?"

Sakura nodded, "Yep, it's my way or the highway, buddy."

Naruto shrugged, "Sounds good enough for me."

The two walked off talking animatedly about their plans, leaving Shika behind to watch them go.

Shikamaru shook his head, "I can go alone. I'll just put her out of my thoughts for now and maybe my problem will work itself out."

Shika turned and pushed back through the crowd to find Choji and go get something to eat.

---------------------------------------------End Chapter 6---------------------------------------------

Sorry guys, this is where I usually give a little hint as to what's going to happen in the next chapter, but I can't tell you because it's too close to the last chapter and the last ones should be savored the most (As Choji would say).

But I can say this: Nothing less than trouble awaits our misfortunate Shikamaru-kun!

Find out if it's true love, or truly lost in the next chapter!

**Thanks everyone for waiting so patiently while I got off grounding! I have been on restriction so I haven't had time to update all of my stories lately, but I'm gonna post the last chapter as soon as I get 42 reviews. That's only 11 reviews to go, and that doesn't sound like such a hard request!**

**Thanks to all of you who have really spread the word about Spring Break In Konoha! You have all been very kind to me in your reviews and I appreciate all your great advice! Thank you all for reading my story, or favoring it, and reviewing. I can't thank everyone enough for all the kindness ya'll have shown me.**

**I'd love to read you guys' other stories if you have a particular favorite of yours that you want to tell me about. **

**Love Ya'll!!!**

**Izumi**


	8. Confrontation: Good or Bad?

**I'm really disappointed in a lot of you. I expected your reviews, but I can give ya'll the benefit of the doubt that you just haven't had time over the summer. I'll let it go this time, but I need a minimum of 45 reviews before I post the LAST CHAPTER!!!!**

**So close so close!! Come on everyone! Bear with me! just one more chapter to go!!! It's so sad to think that my story is almost complete, you know? Sniffle But I think we can all get through this together, right? **

**I wanna say thanks (Yes, AGAIN) to everyone who has made my story a smash hit!!! I love ya'll to uber death! All your reviews have given me the motivation to keep going. There have been many times when I was just like "Aw, who cares anymore? I'm just gonna delete it and forget about it." But then I went back and reread some of your reviews and I was all "Yay! Lets keep going! For the public and all my friends and fans of ShikaIno!!!" **

**But Aniiiiiiiiwho…what was I talking about?…**

…

…

…**Oh yeah!! That's right! I have to thank Tomboy14 the most!!!**

**I have one particular reviewer who I have to thank for my continuation even when I wanted to quit. TOMBOY14 is my homie! Love you! This chapter is in dedication to you! You are an amazing writer and funny to say the least! Keep it up, Hun! Can't wait to see your name on actually published work someday! If any of you get the chance, go read some of her ShikaXIno stories!!!! She has sooooo many good ones! **

**As I almost always say, ON WITH THE SHOW!!!!**

**-------------------**

Preparations for the festival were underway by morning. Brightly colored flowers lined nearly every doorway. The flowers all bore the Yamanaka family name. Ino's flowers.

It seemed like the perfect way to end spring break since the academy students had to head back up to the academy on Monday and it was already Saturday. Spring break had pretty much slipped by without much notice.

Shikamaru had gotten up early to avoid his mother (which failed miserably) and went out to the town to buy flowers for their window sill as a surprise for dear Mom.

"Ah, Nara! How are you?" Mr. Yamanaka boomed out from behind the counter, "Sorry, but you just missed Ino, she went to deliver some lotus flowers to the spring festival."

"Uh, I didn't come for Ino," Shika replied nervously, scratching the back of his head, wondering if Ino had told her father about what he said. "Actually, I came to get some flowers for my mom. Do you have anything cheap, but nice looking?"

"Oh, your mother," for a moment Mr. Yamanaka appeared subdued, but quickly cheered up. "Well, chrysanthemums are popular around this time, but so are the snapdragons."

Shika shrugged, "I don't have a clue about flowers, so whatever looks nice and isn't a fortune, I'll take whatever to make that woman get off my back for a few minutes."

Yamanaka cupped his chin in his hand, a distant expression on his face, "Tell you what," he drawled. "How about I make you a nice boutique and you can take it for free, in return for being my daughter's date for the festival."

Shika blinked.

"_**What the hell is going on here?"**_

_Think it's a trap of some sort?_

"_**To take that little sex kitten to the festival?"**_

_I don't know, it doesn't make any sense…wait…sex kitten? WTF?_

"_**You know she is, you just don't want to admit it…"**_

_What the…_

"Well? I haven't got all day, you know? I have a very busy business to run here," Yamanaka folded his burly arms over his chest impatiently.

"_**Stall! We haven't thought of anything!"**_

_Hey, it's me who's making the decisions here, butt out, freak._

"_**It's not very nice to put yourself down like that…"**_

_What the…never mind, will you just give me an answer? Take her or not?_

"_**Oh, so now we come crawling to your conscience for advice? Pitiful."**_

_Yes or no?!?!?!_

"_**Fine! No! Don't!"**_

"Sure, why not, is it free for real?"

Yamanaka beamed at Shikamaru, "You're a good lad, yes the flowers are free, let me go fix 'em up for you." With that, he disappeared to the backroom.

"_**What the hell? Ask my opinion, then don't listen to it?"**_

_Because I know you knew I knew that I should take her. You just wanted to test me._

"_**Come again?"**_

_Ha! I win again!_

The flowers were brought out and, as promised, were completely free.

-------

Shikamaru walked into the apartment and slammed the door behind him. No sooner than the door had touched the frame than the strangest thing happened.

Shika's deary mother came _skipping_ into the room. Shika paused and blinked, "Uh, Mom? Are you drunk?"

She paused and smiled a big smile, "Shikamaru, have I told you how much I love you and how proud of you I am?"

Shika pulled back, nervous anxiety creeping over him, "Ok. You're sober, who died? You haven't been this happy since Dad's mom died."

She brandished an envelope with the broken seal, "It's from the daughter of an old friend of mine."

Shika jumped up in his panic, dropping the flowers he had been clinging to, and leaped for the envelope, "MOM!"

She yanked it away with a witch hazel cackle, "I read it! I read it! It's so lovely to know you're aren't gay after all."

Shikamaru crashed to the floor. He craned his neck to give his mother a strange look, "That I'm not gay? That's what all the 'lets go smoke a bowl together and celebrate world peace' thing is all about?"

His mother paused and blinked, "'Smoke a bowl'? But yes. I was so worried with all the time you were spending around Choji and Naruto (not that there's anything wrong with Choji, I'm a little worried about Naruto and his obsession with the Uchiha boy though) that you didn't find any interest in girls and that I wouldn't be able to have grandbabies someday!" (A/N: I have absolutely NOTHING against gays!! I love the gay people, at least they are showing love, even if it's not with the opposite gender. At least they're loving, and love should know no gender, age, or race. Just my opinion. But I have nothing against homosexuality, so please DON'T BE OFFENDED!)

Shika heard himself shriek with laughter before he realized he was suffocating.

When he finally retrieved his breath he stood up and picked up the flowers and handed them to his mother in exchange for the letter. She crooned her way all the way to the kitchen to find a vase. Now he had his "Get Out Of Jail Free" card for at least a week.

He waited until he was alone to read the letter, even though his mother already had.

It read:

Shikamaru-kun,

I'm so sorry for the way I have been behaving for the past few days, I just wasn't quite sure what to say when you told me you loved me. That wasn't exactly something I was expecting from you of all people (No offense, but a lot of us thought you and Choji were gay).(Once more, I love gay people, even if I prefer the opposite gender .) Well, I just wanted to say sorry again for that, I didn't mean to upset you if I did.

There are some things I need to tell you that I don't quite feel safe writing in a letter in case it is intercepted, but maybe we can meet up in a few days, or during the festival or something? Again sorry about that, but I need time to think about what you said. Sorry again!

INO 

Shika read and reread the letter. Other things she needed to say. Thank goodness she hadn't said, since his mother DID intercept the letter.

He rubbed the back of his neck, confused, but thankful at the same time that she didn't hate him after all. But he wasn't sure how to take the tone of the letter

_How do I get myself into situations like this?_

"_**Usually by walking, in case you didn't notice."**_

_I thought I told you to GO AWAY!!_

"_**Geez! Fine Menopause man! Up one minute down the other, you might wanna check into the psyc Ward sometime…"**_

_Go!!_

"_**Fine! I'm Gone!"**_

Finally SO many questions were answered, now SO many more were awakened in its wake.

Shika sighed and shoved the note in his pocket and went to his mother to find out where his man's festival kimono was.

---------------------------------------------End Chapter 7---------------------------------------------

**Hee Hee!!! Seven Down, One To Go!!!!!! What's gonna happen to our poor, poor Shikamaru? Hey now…don't expect me to tell…**

**Yes! I think I will tell you what's going to happen in the next chapter…in the next chapter Mwahahahahaha!! I am SO uber evil likes that!! Hahaha!!!!**

**But anyways, I have to say it again. I love you Tomboy14! You have kept me going and inspired me just in my day to day life! When I finish my book (hee hee, I'm actually writing one!), it shall be in your honor! You helped me with that too, just by your hard work and passion in writing, you inspired me to work harder and finish my chapters on their due dates (that's about the only thing of mine that gets done around this place Haha!). You have so much potential to go so far. You are absolutely amazing!**

**Thanks everyone for reading and thanks if you reviewed, alerted, or fav'd!!! I love all of my readers and try so hard to please as many of you as I can. I have to bow to all of you who have had so much heart and didn't flame me for making some of the characters so strange! I luv you all!!!**

**-Izumi Out-**


	9. Evry 1 Cha Cha SLIDE! fine!

**Song of the Moment: We Are The Champions  by Queen…I think? Maybe Styx…??**

**Reason: It's The LAST CHAPTER!!!**

**OMGEE EVERYONE!!! We're down to the last chapter. CAN YOU BELIEVE IT?!?!?!?!? I think I'm going to cry. Sniffle Can this really be it? Is it all over after this? How will it end? Will Shika find love, or will Ino turn him down hard? Is Ino gonna wind up with Sasuke? Will Sasuke ever quit being so fing retarded?!?!?!?! **

**Well we all know that that last question can never happen, but the others are possibilities . but now I shall leave you with these questions and find out the answers.**

**Alright I'll get to the story, but only after this little pointer**

**I ONLY WISH I owned Naruto. Then Sasuke would quit being retarded, Shikamaru would have nipple piercings, Neji would fall madly in love with Hinata and they would have little incest babies (same for Kankuro and Temari) and Orochimaru would be known better as Michael Jackson…wait…isn't he already? Oh well…**

** Sniffle I think I'm going to cry now. This, my friends, is the last chapter of …of… blows nose Spring Break in Konoha. ;; I can hardly believe it. It feels like just yesterday I was typing up some random thought about what it would be like if there was Spring Break in Konoha. That was clear back during the Christmas break. Good times, my friends, good times. **

**Well since this is the last chapter and everything I would like to say a few words:**

**ON WITH THE FINALE!!!!**

---------------

Nara Shikamaru sighed and dropped his arms to his side and slouched forward, causing his arms to dangle. Mrs. Nara fussed and complained about his hair.

"Mom, it's just a festival, there's no super reason to worry about my hair, its not gonna work the way you want it to, it never comes out of the ponytail," Shikamaru attempted to put in.

"Oh shut up. You're lucky to have a woman like me as your mother. What if I didn't bother to tell you what looked nice and didn't?" His mother frowned furtively at him.

"Then things would be a lot less troublesome…" his voice trailed off before he could stop himself from saying it.

"Shikamaru, you will be a successful ninja someday, because I have worked so hard to make you such. You will be amazing, just like your father, correct?" she called to the front room where Shikamaru's father was watching TV.

"Yes, dear," he replied quickly. It was not wise to cross the Nara woman, and even Shika's father knew that.

"Besides, what about this girl you're taking?" his mother voiced casually, though Shika knew what she was doing. She was trying to get him to primp up a little.

"She shouldn't care what I look like, she should like me for who I am," Shika objected boredly. "Not that she likes me, or even thinks of me like that."

He felt a little put out about the way she had acted after he confessed his feelings for her on the rooftop. She had ignored him, pushed him away, and avoided his friends as well. He wasn't sure how she would react to the prospect of going with him, especially since it was her father who suggested it when Ino could neither decline, or accept her father's proposal.

A few more minutes of primping and she let Shika go. The sun was getting close to setting. The festival started when the first star shone over Konoha, the Warrior's Star, as it was called.

"Ok, dear, I don't think you should do anything with his hair," Mr. Nara came in and hugged his wife from behind, "At least it's out of his face."

The Nara's cuddled, much to Shika's discomfort and dismay, for a few moments, before sending Shikamaru to his room to find his paper festival fan (A/N: called an uchiha; Hahaha .) so they could prepare.

--------

Shika rubbed his hands together anxiously. He stood by the festival gate awaiting his date: the lovely Miss Yamanaka Ino.

"_**Chill, we haven't even been here more than ten minutes. She's not that late."**_ Came the little voice of the now familiar conscience that Shikamaru possessed.

But what if she doesn't want to be around me? What if she thinks I'm a freak? What am I gonna do?

"Well, if she thinks you're a freak now, what will she'll be thinking in bed…" 

Shikamaru paused and blinked…was it even legal for him to be thinking of things like that at his age?

"Shikamaru!" a voice called out to him softly; a voice that he hadn't heard in all too long.

Shika looked up to see her, standing there, illuminated by the candles that lit the walk way.

His jaw dropped at the sight of her. She was wearing a sky blue yukatadecorated with cream chrysanthemums and baby's breath flowers painted on. Her hair was pulled up in a knot on top of her head with a blue and black ornamental _kanzashi _holding it in place. Her oceanic blue eyes seemed to glow from the light from the candles and the red tint on her cheeks.

"What are you staring at?" Ino cocked a confused eyebrow.

"_**Ok, so the kimono does leave a lot to the imagination, but she looks pretty damn hot."**_

_Didn't I tell you she would?_

"I was just noticing how nice you look tonight," Shikamaru shrugged trying not to loose his cool.

Ino blushed as she seemed to brighten up, "You really think I look ok?"

Shika blinked. She seemed awfully happy that he thought she looked nice. But she did look amazing.

"Well, should we get to the festival?" Shika suggested. Ino grinned hugely and nodded. She walked up to Shika and looked at him expectantly. Shika cocked a curious eyebrow.

"Well?" she said impatiently.

"Well what?" Shika asked, officially confused now.

"Are you gonna offer your arm to me, or do I have to walk alone?" Ino put her hand on her hip in a sassy fashion (A/N: Ha! The word of the day! Sassy…).

Shika let out a sigh of relief, she didn't totally hate him after all. He shrugged and held out his arm politely as she wound her arm through at the crook of his elbow and clung tightly.

"**First the arm thought the arm, next she'll be wrapping her legs around you! Way to go!"**

Shikamaru couldn't believe what he was thinking in response to his conscience, _Hey, cool it. I'm too young for sex right now, so stop that. Let me enjoy this innocent night with Ino for once…No matter how hot she is!_

"Hey, what made you change your mind about hating me anyways?" Shika gave her a sideways glance.

Ino looked at Shikamaru curiously, "Hate you? I never hated you at all, Shika-kun." She smiled and looked to the sky. "I was just couldn't wrap my mind around the fact that a boy actually liked me, you least of all."

" 'A boy actually liked me'? What's that supposed to mean? I can name at least four guys in our class who think you're seriously hot," Shika said as he followed her gaze to the sky searching out the Warrior's Star.

"Ok, thinking I'm hot and really actually liking me are two totally different things, by the way, I overheard you talking to Naruto and Sakura…What do you mean you I have a hot body and you want to bang me?!" She took her fan and reached to smack him over the head with it.

Shika tried, but failed sadly, to dodge and wound up smacked in the eye. He stumbled as nearly fell, thankfully he was able to reach out and grab something soft and squishy and regained his balance…and realized what he was grabbing.

Shika rubbed his eye with one hand while he examined his great luck to have reached out and grabbed…Ino's breast. His eyes widened as he slowly looked up at Ino nervously. He could see the vein throbbing in her forehead as she raised her fist.

"Ino…uh…wait…I-I-I can explain, I didn't-,"

"PERVERT!!" Ino's fist made beautiful contact with the right side of his face, knocking him into a magazine rack.

Shika grinned, his nose trickling blood.

So much for an innocent night.

"**I have to admit, you have pretty good aim there, buddy."**

"Hey, you kids! Get away from those magazines, those are NOT for kids!!" yelled a fat, plum faced merchant as he tottered to his precious magazines.

"Not for kids?" Shika picked up a magazine to examine what he was talking about. Shika's little friend woke up.

Panties, bras…no bras!! Ino has gotta try that.

"**Jackpot."**

"Shika-kun! Your nose is bleeding!" Ino gasped and ran for him. Shika blinked and remembered where he was as the fat little merchant huffed and puffed as he came up to Shikamaru and snatched the nudie magazine from him.

"Oh, my precious Tanazaki!" he cried as he kissed the magazine. "Did that nasty snot nosed little kid hurt you?" he crooned.

Ino and Shikamaru exchanged nervous glances.

"Think we should get going?" Ino asked nervously. Shika nodded as she helped him up and the two slowly walked away from the creepy merchant.

Ino dragged Shika around the festival, begging him to win her prizes for her. In return, Shika showed her the best things to eat, which she wolfed down like a hungry animal much to Shikamaru's surprise.

"Hungry at all?" Shika said sarcastically as they sat on a bench near the food stands.

Ino smiled shyly from her fried fish on a stick, "Well, I've kinda been afraid to eat, ya know, always afraid to gain weight or else Sasuke-san wouldn't like me."

Shika noticed the change of suffix at the end of Sasuke's name. "So, what was the point of not eating? So what if you gained weight, your size doesn't make you who you are. It's your attitude and personality that a person should like, not appearance, because someday, you'll be a wrinkly old hag like my mother. Looks change, they never stay the same. You should just be you, do what comes naturally and if eating is what you want to do, do it. Don't let a boy tell you who to be or not to be."

Ino chewed a bite of fish thoughtfully and stared at Shika, "Who'd of thought that you were so deep? But I guess that makes enough sense. So what do you like? My body, or my 'attitude and personality'?"

Your hot ass!

"**Breasts, glorious breasts!"**

"To be honest, I like everything about you. You have a fiery 'can do' attitude, and a great body, but I won't say the things on my mind and ruin a nice moment." Shikamaru replied.

Ino smiled and inched herself a little closer to Shika, whose heart skipped a beat. She turned her head to look him in the eyes. She moved her face closer to him. Shika gulped nervously, not sure what to do. He closed his eyes and moved a little closer to Ino.

"Wow, Ino. Never thought that you would wind up sinking so low to kiss a loser like him," came a cold, Cooler Than Thou, voice.

Shika jerked back and opened his eyes to see Uchiha Sasuke dressed in dark blue male traditional festival garb, glaring down at him.

"Oh, hi Sasuke-kun," Ino muttered and looked down at her feet, blushing. "I didn't see you there."

Sasuke smirked, "Obviously not." He clacked his way over and sat himself between to Ino and Shikamaru. Shika rolled his eyes at this obstacle.

"So Ino, I was wondering what you were doing tonight. I thought maybe you and I could hang out." Sasuke said, his voice like a snake charmer.

"Well, actually, uh, um, I'm here with…Shikamaru-san," she mumbled, still not looking up.

"Yeah, so get the hell out of here, queer balls," Shika interjected.

Sasuke turned and glared at him, "Are you challenging me? I have some advice for you if you are: don't. It wouldn't even be worth the humiliation I could and would leave you with, freak."

"Like hell you would. You're such a pussy you couldn't take a hit." Shikamaru growled.

"Oh, you want to talk pussy? You're worse than any guy I've ever seen, up and slobbering every time Ino walks by like a little pet puppy." Sasuke retorted.

"**Man, are you just gonna take that lying down?"**

"Yeah, me and every other guy, because she hot. You just wish you could have something like her."

"Oh, and that's why you're checkin out magazines with naked girls? I saw that earlier. You sicko. Pretending to fall into that stand just so you can stare at breasts."

Ino looked up at Sasuke, her face worn with anger, surprise, and curiosity. She opened her mouth to speak, but closed it, apparently at a loss for words. Finally something came to her, "How about we go get ice cream or something instead of fighting, huh guys? Com' on!" she begged.

Sasuke turned on her, his lust for a fight taking over him, "Is that all you think about? Food? I saw you eating, you're going to get fat and then you're not even going to be attractive in the body, because nothing else about you looks good."

The tears in Ino's eyes made Shikamaru snap. It was one thing for Sasuke to attack Shikamaru, but another thing for him to attack an innocent bystander. Shikamaru stood up and dragged Sasuke up by the back of his robe. He spun him around so they were face to face. He yanked on Sasuke's robe so their faces were mere inches apart. Sasuke's usual neutral expression faltered and turned to genuine fear.

"Say that to her ever again and I swear to god I will neuter you with a dull shuriken, do you hear me? In fact, get your ass the hell out of here and don't let me see you around this festival tonight. I don't want to so much as catch a peek of you around here."

With that, Shikamaru flung the stunned Uchiha into the small crowd of hopefuls who had managed to gather without Shika's knowledge to watch a fight. Sasuke regained his persona and pulled himself up and dusted off and turned and walked off without another word.

The disappointed crowd dispersed, leaving Ino and Shikamaru alone once more.

"Shika-kun?" Ino asked timidly.

"**Dude…we ROCK! Can you hear the sound of her voice? Sweet melody…"**

Shika turned and smiled weakly at Ino, his fists still shaking in rage, "Oh, sorry. I forgot you were here." He exhaled.

He looked at Ino's face and blinked. It was shining with admiration and awe.

"You ok?" Shika asked as he sat back down next to her and put an arm around her shoulder.

"Yeah, just…thanks. That was very nice of you. That was so brave, standing up to the Uchiha Sasuke like that. Every one's so afraid of him that we just let him walk all over us." Ino smiled and tears welled in her eyes.

"Oh, well I didn't like what he said to you. That's just messed up. No one should ever say that to another person. Ever. It does nothing but cause trouble." Shika shrugged.

Ino wiped her eyes on the back of her hand, "But what you just did for me. That was very nice of you. Thank you so much."

Shika blinked, wondering why she was crying. He pulled her hands down and wiped the edges of her eyes with his index fingers. "I…You're welcome."

Their eyes met once more. Things happened much faster this time around. Before Shika knew it, he was lip locked with the most beautiful platinum blonde ever.

"**WE DID IT! GO US! WAY TO GO, SHIKAMARU!!!"**

I'm…actually…Ino…touching…

They pulled away and Ino smiled, "Shika-kun, you are the most amazing guy I have ever met."

Shika smiled and stood up, "Thanks a lot. Would you like to go get some ice cream? Then maybe we could head up to the rooftop for some cloud watching?"

Ino grinned and stood up and faced Shika sternly, "Ok, just leave the porn magazines here, hm? You troublesome boy."

Shika couldn't help but laugh and the two joined the crowd, arm in arm and heart in heart. It was the perfect way to end the most perfect spring bang…er…break.

**---------------------------------------------End Chapter 8--------------------------------------------**

** Sasuke: (walks in) WTF is going on here? What's this? (reads Spring Break in Konoha manuscript) WHAT THE HELL??? IZUMI!!!!**

** Enter me: yes, queer balls?**

** Sasuke: (evil glare) What's this? (points at manuscript)**

** Me: Oh, I call it "Spring Break in Konoha" .**

** Sasuke: (death glare) oh yeah? Who is "FarCryFromDead" (points to first page, first chapter)**

** Me: tis meh Fanfic name, why? **

** Sasuke: (picks up a kunai) I think it's time we negotiate character…well characteristics…**

** Me: O.o with a kunai? Are we gonna play baseball?**

** Sasuke: (devilish grin) something like that…(taps his head lightly with handle)**

** Me: (Understands…like a blonde) oh…so it'll be softball?**

** Sasuke: (Sweat drops…TT) NO I'M GONNA KEEL JOO!!!**

** Me: (frantically writes things down on manuscript) Fine fine!! I'm a change it, I'ma change it!!!**

** Sasuke: (Waits…with kunai aimed at poor poor Izumi's head)**

** Me: (Writes…with Kunai pointed at head…T.T O.o eugh…) (finishes) okies, all done…**

** Sasuke: (snatches manuscript) lemme read that…**

Alternative ending: 

Meanwhile, Uchiha limped on with a sore leg from landing on it funny when Nara had thrown him. Not only was his leg hurt, but so was his pride.

He walked through the festival, the sweet smells making him nauseous. He sought out a nice quite little table away from a crowd. He sat down and rubbed his sore leg in attempts to make the pain subside.

"Sasuke? Are you alright?" came an overly familiar voice. Sasuke looked up and found himself face to face with Naruto. He blinked in surprise at seeing the young ninja in training alone.

He made up his face to his common "don't give a damn" expression, "Yeah, I'm fine. Where is your little Sakura? Weren't you and her supposed to be here together?"

Naruto shrugged, "I guess she got tired of me or something, cuz she took off with Neji and Tenten. Have you seen Hinata?"

Sasuke glared, "Oh, it's Hinata you want, is it? Well then, what am I? Your sex toy?"

Naruto stared, "…I don't even know how to respond to that. Are you on crack or something?"

Sasuke blinked in horror, "OMG, I did not just say that."

Naruto smiled slyly, "Actually you did. Say, wanna head over to my place for some ramen?"

Sasuke caught the drift of the question and grinned, "Are we going to 'eat ramen' until the sun comes up?"

Naruto raised an eyebrow, "Only if you want to." He smiled his fox smile.

Sasuke scrambled to his feet and smiled and together they went to Naruto's house to enjoy some really good "ramen."

End Alternate Ending.

**Sasuke: (Blinks) I hate ramen…**

**Me: (head-desk) you aren't actually eating ramen, silly…**

**Sasuke: (Angry) Then why the hell did you put that in there???**

**Me: (Rolls eyes) I can't say it out loud, don't want to offend anyone. Let me whisper it in your ear (does do)**

**Sasuke: (Blinks…blushes) Ramen is sex?**

**Me: (sighs) I tried not to say anything, but yes…**

**Sasuke: (examines manuscript, mainly the ending again) …(Blushes deeper) so ugh…(clears throat) Yeah, This is Ok…I mean, it could be better, but I'm not complaining…**

**Me: (gasps) You're admitting to being GAY???**

**Sasuke: (Shifty eyes) …**

**--------------------------**

**Haha, thanks everyone so much for everything! And a special thanks to the following:**

**xXJigokuShogoXx: You totally rock! I love your word and thanks so much for not totally frying me for the use of it!!**

**Tomboy14: Hun, thanks so much for being my push-along! You kept me going the whole time! You're an amazing writer and I look forward to more of your works!!**

**Plasmamage: I love you, man! You are the nicest guy ever!! I just felt the need to get your name out and recognize you for your total awesomeness.**

**6th Hokage: You're an amazing friend and I love your stories!! Rock in Rock out Rock on FOREVER!! Luv ya to meth…I mean…death…yeah, that's it!!**

**Noor Do' Urden: Sissy…yeah, just mentioning you…just cuz…**

**THANKS TO YOU WHO FAVED MY STORY!!!**

**Bardiel the 13th**

**-ShikaIno-Lover-4Ever-**

**CappuccinoSunshine**

**Cheez plz**

**ForsakenKnight13**

**Hellbound Saint**

**Plasmamage**

**Sai's Shadow**

**ThieveingLegend**

**Tsuki Hino Hime**

**bloodlust princess**

**evil cookie monster676**

**fangal.**

**shafo13**

**xXJigokuShoujoXx**


End file.
